


Cuddles- ( Sebastian x Ceil)

by Minmin_Mycroft



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive is Annoyed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minmin_Mycroft/pseuds/Minmin_Mycroft
Summary: Sebastian has been working a lot recently and hasn't cuddles Ceil in a long while. When they talk Ceil gets angry and yells at him. What happens?
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Cuddles- ( Sebastian x Ceil)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fanfiction, considering it was crappy and I got a lot of hits from it. This is my second fanfictions on AO3 and I'll post more when I have the time

“Sebastian!” Ceil called from upstairs. Sebastian walked to his door and opened the door, "Yes My Lord?” he replied to Ceil's call. “Sebastian come here, I need you.” he said  
beckoning him over to his work desk. “Yes,what is it that you need My Lord?”he said coming closer to him.  
  
“ I want something from you” Ceil said nervously, fiddling with his fingers. “ What is it my lord?” Sebastian said with a worried look. “ Well.” Ceil began."It’s e-embarrassing!” He stuttered. “Well whatever it is,it must be important Ceil.” Sebastian said with seriousness in the tone of his voice.   
  
Ceil knew whenever Sebastian addressed him with his real name instead of “My Lord”or “Young Master” he knew Sebastian was serious. "Never mind it's not important" he muttered under his breath. Ceil just tell me whatever's on your mind. Whatever you are going to tell me is important" Sebastian replied, placing a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.   
  
"I want attention" he mumbled playing with his fingers. "What was that darling?" He asked beginning to pet his hair. "Before I tell you, I also have another thing to tell you." He said angrily. "Go on" Sebastian said lifting him off the chair and onto the comfy lounge chair on his lap. Ceil took a deep breath and began speaking.   
  
"Sebastian first of all you work too much a-and it's starting to make me angry!" He yelled, tears begging to stream down his pale plump cheeks. "A-And now you don't spend time with me anymore a-and now you only take time to do your work and when I want c-cuddles or good night kisses you're never her anymore and-hmh!" Ceil kept screaming his frustrations until Sebastian kissed him.  
  
"I understand now Ceil, I'll take the rest of the week off, so I can properly take care of my little darling." Sebastian replied calmly, wiping the tears from Ceil's face. "I'm not little!: Ceil huffed. "But to me you are~" Sebastian chuckled and kissed his forehead. "But still I'm not small." Ceil huffed again.  
  
"Now before you started rambling and got angry with me, what was it that you wanted to say to me?" Sebastian asked. I want cuddles" Ceil murmured quietly. "Can you tell me what you said you're mumbling again." Sebastian replied, calmly rubing his back. "I want cuddles!" He huffed with a pout on his face, his pale cheeks turning a dark shade of red.   
  
"Aww there's no need to be embarrassed. I'd be delighted to give you cuddles!" Sebastian chuckled, cuddling him into his embrace. "I-Its not funny!" Ceil stuttered. Sebastian chuckled, "I know it's not funny but, its surprising to see you get flustered over something as simple as this" Sebastian chuckled, and began petting his head. "Well at least I'm getting my cuddles." Ceil blushed.

"All you have to do is ask, its not like I'm going to judge you for everything you want, say or do." Sebastian replied, lifting up his chin and gazing into his one teal-blue eye. My darling Ceil, no matter what you think, I will always love you forever." He kisssed Ceil.

The End


End file.
